minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Found
Made by H950sm. ---- 1 I got up to my bottom on my bed, only to find myself surrounded in red flames that flanked all sides of the bed. The flames wrapped their warm arms around me, and caused precipitation to drool down my head. The flames pretty much hindered my field of view as they were pretty much huge. I couldn't see anything else except the bed and the flames. I broke down. "M-Mom!" I yelled, visibly shaken and horrified, in broken tones, "D-Dad! W-Where a-are you?" No reply came, for the sounds of the flames devouring the edges of my bed and the areas where they stood was only present. "MOM!" "DAD!" "IS ANYBODY THERE?" Yet, no reply to my words. It seemed that I was alone, just abandoned there by her own parents or someone to die. I gradually pulled my knees to my head, backed up to the wall, and sobbed there, with all hope lost. The flames never cared about my innocence; they were chewing on everything within plain sight. They neared here every now and then. Inever thought her life would be ending that way. I was just a child, and I was just too young to die. Why? Why did this have to happen to me, an innocent damsel? But I did hope for one last chance. There had to be a loophole. I actually wanted it very badly now. So I yelled out, for perhaps the last time, before going back into dismay: "IS ANYONE THERE?" "HAZEL!" Hold on. I recognized that voice in an instant, for it belonged to my brother. "HAZEL!" Another scream had pulled me back into the reality. I gulped in difficulty, then yelled: "JAKE!" "HAZEL!" The flames had almost climbed onto the bed, getting ready to turn me into a perfect midnight snack. "JAKE!" "HAZEL!" "JAKE!" "HAZEL!" The flames were very much closer to Hazel by now, and so was the scorching heat. "J-J-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE!" I didn't know what to do, as the heat had almost emptied my lungs, suffocating me. I began to inhale and exhale severely as more sweat appeared on my bare legs, arms, and head. As result, my voice was broken, and I could no longer speak in the presence of those flames. And so, I allowed my head to slump against the wall behind me, waiting for the flames, to take me. This is it, I thought as my chest slowly moved forwards and backwards, This is my end. 'A short but heavy inhale. That was what brought me back into my senses. My back was now slumped against a different surface. My eyes were already open at the time, and right in front of me, I saw a boy with long legs and hands, along with a scar on his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips let out a short sigh. My brother. "''Jake..." '' He turned his head to the side and shouted, "Get her some water!" And then he got up, and backed up a bit. Then a woman, a rather young one, a rather familiar one, approached me from the side, sat down next to me on her knees, opened up the bottle of water in her hands, and hovered it before my lips. "Drink, dear," she said, with a concerned, pucked face. But I couldn't, as my eyes had already got a taste of my surroundings. They widened, reacting to the havoc. All around me lay a series of houses, being prey to and half-devastated by the flames. It was just horrible. People were just running around here and there. Many women were bawling around the scene. Some were desperately trying to stop the flames with buckets of water, but it was just useless. Totally useless. There was enough heat in the atmosphere. Then I heard somebody shout: "GODDAMN IT! MR AND MRS ANDERSON ARE STILL STUCK IN THERE!" 'Mr Anderson? Mrs Anderson? Oh no. Mom and Dad. "NOOOOOO!" Jake shouted as he stood up, and ran towards the house which I was sat down facing it. "JAKE!" I said, my voice restored, "NO!" I attempted to get up, but I couldn't even do that. I felt a resisting force in my lower legs. I looked at them to see what the matter was, and there I saw my legs lying there, slightly black, but there were somewhat a couple of bruises across it. Despite these, the main problem was that I was paralyzed over there. "STOP THAT BOY----OH NO!" My eyes darted up at the house, almost completely burned. The house was just a huge bright yellow flame. "JAKE!" I screamed, tears already flooding my eyes. I just couldn't take it anymore. This was never supposed to happen. It just didn't had to. It never had to. POW! And that was the sound of my house blowing up. 2 I woke up in my bed, my head in a pool of sweat. I was breathing heavily. My eyes wandered around the room. Windows. Wooden ceiling. I could see other things around in the room via the corner of my eyes. I got up, and then scanned the room again. Wooden chest. Paintings depicting nature. A table and on it some books. A bookshelf. A kitchen and a sink. And next to my bed, slanted on a wall, my crutches. I sighed in realization. It was all a mere dream. A nightmare. I bent over to reach out for the crutches. My hands gradually spread across the top of the shoulder rest of both, and then I gradually got to them my sides. Then I let out a long exhale. I slowly lifted myself off the bed. During that time, I kept my eyes on my legs. They were still lifeless, completely inactive since that time twenty years ago. There was no pain, no feeling, just numb and screwed. Hold on, how did I get this again? No. You do NOT want to remember. But I couldn't. The moment the image of the house exploding entered my mind, I began to weep. I couldn't stop thinking about that incident, that dreadful incident. Category:H950sm Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas